Mood Swings
by Whatever-the-weather
Summary: Ron and Hermione are fighting as per usual. When an accidental spell gets cast. Will they finally admit their feelings or forever hold their peace! HGRW HPGW.


**Hi this is my first ever Harry Potter fic, I really hope you like it, please review. I have edited again! Anyway, basically it takes places sometime in sixth year after Ron and Lavender have broken up, although it is AU as Harry has already defeated Voldemort, enjoy... **

**Mood Swings**

Harry and Ginny walked into the Gryffindor common room, after walking around the lake on a romantic stroll, not surprised when they found Ron and Hermione in front of the fire that was burning fiercely on this winter's night arguing and the rest of the house looking on in amusement, no matter how regular they became, Ron and Hermione's argument brought in a fair crowd.

"It was two years ago Ron and besides it's not like you asked me properly, I was your last resort, so why do you even care? At least Viktor had the courage to ask me, and they say Gryffindor are supposed to be brave!" Hermione shouted, her bushy brown hair, waving around as she did. _Why did he have to look so handsome, how was she supposed to concentrate with those sea blue eyes staring back at her? He just got under her skin like no one else could, he drove her mad and insane but she knew she would be lost without him. It was this thought that earlier this year had made Hermione notice, what everyone else had years before that she was in love with the red- haired goof that stood before her. She guessed it had started in third year although she was not sure when with all the arguing that had happened that year, but at the end of the day she decided it didn't matter when it happened, it was matter that did happen, her brain had no say in the matter, for once Hermione's heart had made a decision and Hermione knew it was the right one. Because even when he said things that made her cry or did something to make her angry at the end of the day he would always be there for her. _

"Not again!" Harry whispered to Ginny not daring to interrupt the fight, it sounded like they were only at the beginning of their fight as the Yule ball was usually early on in their arguing, the topic of Lavender would probably be next Harry mused. He loved his best friends, he truly did, but it was days like this that got on his nerves, he knew that Ron was in love with Hermione, so why didn't he just tell her.

"Can't they just snog and be done with it!" Ginny replied, breaking Harry out of his thoughts. Ginny was beginning to get tired of her older brother and best friends banter. They were perfect for each other, why couldn't they just realise that.

"I care because he is an idiot Hermione!" Ron replied loudly ignoring Hermione's comment about how he was not brave. "And I'm your best friend, so I should tell you these things!" Ron continued. _She looks so cute, when she's angry, stop it Ron, concentrate, what were you arguing about oh yeah, Viktor, with his bloody world class quittich playing and his... Whoops I should probably listen to what she is saying instead of looking at those big brown eyes. He knew he probably started the argument, he didn't mean too, it just that he was jealous, yes Ron Weasley was jealous of Hermione's relationship, why you may ask, simply because he loved her. He had admitted it to himself not long ago, but knew the feelings would never be returned. He could pin point exactly when he realised he was in love with Hermione, it was something so small that made his realise, Hermione had told him he looked scruffy. Simple expect when she said that she had went up to him and started to re-do his tie, her breath was warm against his neck, if he just moved a few inches closer, they would be kissing... The warmth was gone and Hermione was standing a couple of steps in front of him looking happy. It was that moment on that he decided he loved her; he needed her and would do anything for her to be that close to him again, even if it was just for a few seconds. _

"I better attempt to stop it then." Harry said regretfully. He hated to get in the middle of their fights, but someone had to, and as they were his best friends the job was his.

"Good luck!"Ginny snickered, she was glad he had broke first, it was always either herself or Harry that broke up the fights, otherwise they would go for hours, and believe her, they could.

"I don't even like him like that anymore and anyway you have no right to comment on my past relationships, when you and Lavender didn't even surface for air when you were dating, what sort of relationship relies purely on each other's lips!" Hermione said. _Who was he to comment on her relationships, when his was a complete failure? _

"Help me!" Harry said to Ginny, in a fake scared way, although he did hate getting involved in their fights.

"I am not getting killed on that battlefield!" Ginny said jokily.

"Me and Lavender were different!" Ron shouted. Lavender was used to being brought into their argument and finally saw what everyone was talking about, Ron and Hermione were meant to be together, and anyone that stood in their way would end up getting hurt.

"How?" Hermione questioned.

"I don't know! At least me and Lavender spoke the same language and could pronounce each other's name's Herm-own-ninny." Ron said imitating Viktor. _He couldn't even pronounce her name right and yet he got her to be his girlfriend, Ron on the other hand had been pronouncing her name right ever since he met her, and was she his girlfriend, no, how unfair was that? _

"Stop it, the pair of you, I am sick of you arguing!" Harry shouted but was not heard by either Ron or Hermione or if they did hear him they decided to ignore him and carried on fighting.

"Look Ron, it's not my fault that your only relationship has been based on the fact that you like sticking your tongues down each other's throat." Hermione retorted.

"For God-sake, shut up!" Harry shouted louder, but still not loud enough for Ron or Hermione to take any notice. There was a bright gold light and a muttering of a spell. Everyone looked around confused to see who had done it; it looked like Ginny was the culprit. Pretty soon the group of Gryffindor's attention changed from Ginny to the fact that Ron and Hermione were both deep red from head to toe, Ron's hair remained the same but his skin had changed to a deep shade of red and Ron knew it wasn't from embarrassment.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said, the rest of the house seemed too shocked to speak.

"Sorry..." Ginny trailed off. "I meant to stun you; I guess it just came out a little wrong!" Ginny said smiling, she didn't look very apologetic. The whole group burst out laughing excluding Ron and Hermione.

"Ginny, how could you do this, goodness knows how long this is going to take to wear off!" Hermione said. Ron began to see the funny side and started laughing, slowly the colour of his skin changed to a bright yellow!

"It must change depending what mood you are in." Ginny said absentmindedly. _To be honest it stopped them fighting, so it did the trick. As if Harry was reading her mind, he voiced her thought. _

"Hey at least it stopped you from arguing!" Harry said. This was apparently the wrong thing to say as Hermione was drawing nearer to him with her wand pointed in his face. _Red was definitely anger, Harry thought. _

"This is not funny and it is not a good thing!" Hermione replied, going redder by the second. _Yep definitely a mood spell, she didn't even know how to do them, oh well her first oh seemed to a success. _

"Come on Hermione, you kinda deserved it!" Dean shouted from somewhere amongst the crowd. Hermione's wand was quickly taken away from Harry's face and was heading towards Dean's.

"He means you and Ron are idiots!" Ginny said. Everyone looked shocked, even Ginny.

"What?" Ron and Hermione said at the same time turning a dark blue colour. The common room fell so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

"Well if you can't see what's right in front of you, you deserve it!" Ginny said. Harry tried to stop his girlfriend from carrying on but had no such luck. "I mean look at yourselves, why are you even arguing? You are both incredibly thick if you think it's because of your friendship that you act the way you do, so protective over other, Hermione you're not like that to Harry are you? So it's not just friendship!" Ginny shouted. Hermione was looking extremely embarrassed and was beginning to turn a purple colour. She was silently wishing that the wall would open and sallow her whole. Ron was also heading towards the purple although his ears were a darker shade than the rest of his body. _Purple must be embarrassment, Harry mused._

"It's your own special way of flirting!" Parvati shouted. Ginny nodded trying to suppress, a smirk from gracing her lips.

"Now we know why you fight, can you just snog and be done with it?" Harry asked. Everyone looked shocked at Harry. "Hey you haven't has to put up with it for six years!" Harry said defending himself. Everyone seemed to think that was good enough excuse and the common room had now started chanting.

"Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!" Could be heard from miles away. Ron and Hermione shrugged and slowly edged towards each other, their lips crashed against each other and the common room erupted into cheers. Hermione's hands were in Ron's hair and Ron had his hands securely around her waist, which Hermione decided was a good job, otherwise she might have lost her balance, everything she had was put into the kiss, her and Ron would finally together.

"I love you." She whispered quietly into Ron's ear.

"I love you too." He whispered back, and leaned back down to kiss her. However they were soon interrupted.

"What is all this commotion, we can hear you from the Great Hall and by the way, why have none of you showed up to dinner?" Professor McGonagall said Herself, Dumbledore and to Ron's embarrassment Snape were standing at the door. Murmurs went round the room, people were commenting on how they couldn't believed they missed dinner and people whispered to their friends wondering whether they would get into trouble. The professor's eyes then rested upon Hermione and Ron who were in each other's arms, she smiled. "I think I have found out why you have been making so much noise, but will someone please explain to me, why Miss Granger and Mr Weasley are fluorescent pink?" She questioned.

"It was my fault." Ginny said. The professor nodded.

"Miss Weasley, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger and Mr Potter please come to my office." Professor McGonagall said. Harry looked at her questionably. "I am sure you had something to do with this Potter." She said in answer to his questioning look. The four traipsed out of the common room and headed towards her office, each fearing that they would get into a lot of trouble.

They each took a seat. "Now am I right in saying that you Miss Weasley cast a mood spell, without permission?" She asked.

Ginny nodded.

"And where did you learn such a thing that is very advanced magic?" She questioned.

"It was an accident I was meant to stun them." Ginny said. The professor raised her eyebrows, Ginny decided it was best to tell the truth so she explained the whole story and how Ron and Hermione just needed to be together, Ron and Hermione went back to purple, which was now clear was embarrassment. The professor just nodded along, with an emotionless expression on her face.

"So am I correct in saying that you two started dating today?" She questioned, this was not the question they expected her to ask. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, Ron nodded and a huge smile broke on to Hermione's face who had now turned pink again with Ron,_ Harry decided that pink was the colour of love._

"Good that means Dumbledore owns me ten galleons!" Professor McGonagall said. The four pupils looked again with shock on their faces, which was apparently a dark blue colour. "I shall let you go, but no more random spell casting Miss Weasley. Mr Weasley and Miss Granger I suggest you head to Madam Pomfrey's to get checked out." Hermione wasn't sure that whether she was happy or concerned that not only had the teachers known about her relationship, but they had betted on it, now that was just plain weird. In the end she decided she didn't care, she was in love and the love was returned, and at the end of the day that was all that mattered.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, Review!**


End file.
